yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 19
'- During the way to the Throne Room -' Laxus their team was surprisingly regroup with the other teams except Natsu them. Soon they met each others, they began to exchange their current information they've got and situation. Jura : Looks like another Demon Lord has joined the battle. Sting : But we can't sure that the Demon Lord is on our side. Rogue : There is a possibility that the demon lord came for trying to concur this world too. Meredy : But the Demon Lord we saw was pretty obvious is came to interfere Black Percher's plan and saying she was inactive for many years. Laxus : Inactive for many years? Freed : Looks like we have to regroup with Natsu them in order to gather more information. Yukine : You're right. If Lucy-sama them weren't facing a difficult opponent, they already be here regroup with us. Cana : This is very irritating also complicating at the same time. Gildarts : Well, it can't help. To Black Percher, Natsu is a threat, that demon lord will do anything to eliminate Natsu. Mirajane : Now what should we do? Jellal : It seems we had no choice but to assist Natsu them in their battle. Makarov : No. We must go with the First's plan. We must head to the Throne Room. The Demon Lord must be there. We can't afford Natsu to be kill because our delay for eliminating the Demon Lord. They all silence after they listened to Makarov's words and think, if they delay their plan just for waiting Natsu their arrival, it might one of the cause of Natsu's death. It may be just a small mistake, but sometime, they can't afford a mistake in a time like this, the world is in stake, humanity is in stake and this also related to their friend's life. They all take a deep breath, and nod at the same time as their agreement. They all make up their mind and proceed their plan to execute the Demon Lord. '- Back to Malkuth -' Natsu : What you said before, was it true? Tohka : Who knows. If you want to confirm, see for yourself but... if you can beat me first! Natsu : Totally agreed! Happy! Happy : Aye sir! *Carry Natsu and charge* Both of them charge into each others which surprised the others due their sudden action. Lucy : Natsu! Erza : Wait! Tohka : Halvanhelev! Natsu : Black Fire Dragon Mode... Tohka : ...What? Natsu : Darkness Phoenix Blade!! Natsu gathers the flames of his and the dark flames of in his hand, and then cloaks his body in the aforementioned flames and rushed into the spirit who is wielding a large Zanbato-sword. Tohka : Uh?! '- At the Throne Room -' At the room, can feel the ground shake slightly and heard an explosion but not very clear. Mysterious Woman : She lost...to the Etherious. '- Back to Malkuth -' The room was ruined. The walls are all cracked and rocks scattered all over the ground, and there is a huge hole on the wall. Where there was Tohka Yatogami lied unconsciously. Her armor was ripped and some parts are cracked, on her body there are a lot of visible injuries which are been burned from. Few meters away from the hole, there is a young man with cherry blossom hair and a blue cat with wings on his back looking at the spirit girl. Happy : You did it Natsu! Natsu : Kakakaka. Of course, I did! Lucy : Jeez~ He always act reckless. Wendy : But that's more like Natsu-san. Gray : Good grief. Even in a time like this, he always act like that. Erza : Well, at least we can relief that he still the same as always for sure. Carla : You think so? Gray/Erza : Huh? Carla : They always say that if a person is nervous, the action he made will be very rush, isn't it? Gray : Don't tell me Natsu is nervous? Natsu : Kakakaka. Happy, you better ---'' Erza : It can't be helped huh...? But still this is extraordinary to Natsu to be nervous---No, or should I say fear of. ''Happy : Eh~ Is that so? But I---'' Erza : By the way, we didn't think of it first but.... ''"Who is this Demon Lord we're going to face?" '- At the throne room -' Mysterious Woman's POV "I see... The total annihilation of the Spirits with the last guard of Malkuth, Spirit Princess has been defeated." "As I expected, I have to do it myself." "If you still insist to interfere me, then... I'll annihilate you all into nothingness!" "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~!" "Mythicalia, it's you huh. The damages done by the Etherious to your body will be repair by the energies that will be produce later in the first phase of my plan." "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~?" "You thought my plan now going to enter the third phase? Hymph, Not even close to begin with the first phase." "I was just setting up the preparations for my plan with the Girls (Spirits) helped me buy some time for the ''《World Destructor System》 ''to start functioning. " "You're asking what will I do now? What else? I will complete the Apocalypse of All things. The wish that never been silenced from my memories to kill all the miracles for 5 years, but to Earthland, is has been over a hundred years." "After I left this world, I have pledge myself into the deep of the abyss to obtained the knowledge that not been discovered to myself. Trained my body to a level that already surpassed any humans nor deities that will not be reached." "I'll guess I get started with the first phase." As I gripped my hand into a fist full of determination, I begin to accessing to one of my abilities to my senses.That is jacking a human's eyes, ears and all other senses. I can do it because the germs that I has spread out has been infected into that human's body. '---- In a hallway ----' "Did something happen, master?" Makarov : No, it's nothing. We can't still contact Natsu them so I just got a bad feeling about what we are going to face. But Natsu them will be okay, I believed in those kids. Because they are strong, won't you agreed to me Mest? Mest is the person that his senses are been jacked by the germs. "Yes I do...That will hasten the end of the world!" '- In a hallway -' Erza : Let's hurry. All : Oh! Then something has been thrown down to the floor and there is a pinkish red light on the ground which surprise everyone. Lucy : What? Wendy : Light? Carla : No, look closely! Gray : What are those things? Happy : Aah, they look creepy. Natsu : What is going on now? "Alca-Noise.... What will you do now, Fairy Tail?!!!" Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters